Kumiko or Yukie?
by eissie-licious
Summary: Sisters with different attitudes. Appears to be both 'appealing' to Shin. But if the time comes, who will he actually choose? Love triangle focused. CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Chapter One Yukie Who?

(A/N I just thought of Kumiko having a younger sister, Nakama Yukie. I used Kumiko's real name because I can't think of anything at the time. **So, Yukie and Kumiko's mother is the same but they both have a different father. You just have to analyze everything.**)

**Chapter One- Yukie Who?**

"Ojou, breakfast is ready." Shouted a man.

"Huh? Yeah, I will be there in a minute. Yukie, wake up." Said a girl in her 20's.

A girl with a short and black hair moaned.

"Now?" asked the girl, eyelids half-closed.

"Yes, remember? Come up, up! You're going to be late. Remember this is your first entrance exam. You will also gonna be interviewed right?"

The girl stood up, her hair is a mess, clothes crumpled. She stretched her hands in the air

"I'll be there, sis." She walked straight to the bathroom.

"Okay, then. See you downstairs."

--

Yukie Nakama/ Nakama Yukie or recently Yamaguchi Yukie, a simple girl. 16 years old, short and black haired, fair skinned, younger sister of Yamaguchi Kumiko.

Kumiko Yamaguchi/ Yamaguchi Kumiko or Kumiko to friends and family, a very dedicated person. 22 years old, long haired, mostly in pigtails. The future heiress of the Oedo Clan. Wants to be a teacher, older sister of Yukie.

Both described in a fair and positive ways. Both are unique and different. Both are caring and loving to each other. Both are getting along well. But are they ready to face what the future has in store for them? Sisterly love and care…True love…what is more needed and important?

--

"Ohayo everyone." Yukie said walking towards the small table.

"Eat, Yukie. You will need it." Said Kumiko.

"Thanks, just wish me luck." Replied Yukie.

"I know you can pass the entrance exam in Kinshiro High School. I know you studied so hard. Just do your best." Said Kumiko.

"Now I'm really getting nervous."

(A/N I just made up the name of Yukie's supposedly school, Kinshiro. I just rumble the letters from the word 'SHIROKIN')

"Uhmmm, Kumiko, thanks for the support. I'm really blessed having you as my sister. You really mean a lot to me." Said Yukie, moth full of Sushi.

Kumiko giggled. "Just…just eat. Your making me cry."

Thirty minutes passed, Yukie decided to take a bath and dressed up.

"Come on, Yukie your gonna be late. It's already 8:00 am." Said Kumiko while looking at her wristwatch.

"I'm coming!" shouted Yukie.

Another couple of minutes passed, Yukie go downstairs wearing a cute blouse and a denim. She put some cream to make her hair more shiny. She sprayed a very sweet scent of perfume to make everything perfect for her exam. The clothes doesn't have anything to do with how excellent she's gonna perform answering the questions in the paper. She just thought she might passed the exam with her charisma and charm, but it's not. Oh well, she just want to look good.

"Sis, how do I look?" asked Yukie.

"Very nice, is that..is that my perfume?" replied Kumiko while sniffing Yukie.

"Ha, yes. I love the scent. Sorry for not asking in the first place." Said Yukie.

"No, it's okay. So, are you ready then?" asked Kumiko.

She sighed a breathe and replied with a simple, "Yes, yes I am."

END OF CHAPTER ONE.

(A/N I know it is a very short chapter but please review it! Give me 5 positive reviews and I will start writing the second chapter)


	2. Chapter 2 That's my cellphone

**(A/N This chapter is composed of 4 pages in total. I'm more focused in the Yukie- Shin love story at the time. I just hope you still tune in to my future chapters to see the real 'love' blooming- the ShinKumi Lovestory. Stay Sweet! Keep up those reviews!)**

**Chapter Two- That's my cellphone!**

After a train ride, Yukie decided to walk instead of taking a taxi to Kinshiro, knowing it was just a few blocks away and she still has a plenty of time.

"Hmmm..Hmmmm." hymned Yukie while walking cheerfully.

She was really excited going to an all private school for girls, 'if' she will do well on the entrance exam.

Minutes passed, Yukie waked very slowly, feeling the cold breeze passing each step she is taking. She decided to check the time and….

"WHAT? It's already 9:15 am? I'm gonna be dead. 9:30 is the time right?" she hurriedly check the schedule on a piece of paper from her messenger bag.

"Yes, it is 9:30 am. I better hurry. I can still catch up if I run." Said Yukie in confidence.

She is about to run when her cellphone rang. She flipped it upwards, while running to the fullest.

"Ye..yes..Hello?" asked the breathing heavily Yukie.

"I know, I should have. Yes, I am running. I can still…yeah…no, I won't!"

A boy with a very handsome features is walking in Yukie's reverse way. He has fiery eyes & wonderful sparkling eyes.

"I know…I'm on my way. NO! I said NO!" protested the boy.

Yukie was running on his way and so the boy.

"Kumiko, I need to cut off now. See you later at home, then."

She flipped down her cellphone and didn't notice the boy and so was he.

"Ahhh…"

They bumped to each other. Both of their cellphones fell to the street. Yukie tripped over the boy.

"I'm sorry." Pleaded Yukie, still half-lying on the way.

Sawada Shin looked for his phone.

He picked Yukie's phone instead of his own. The color resemblance might confused him.

"Are you okay?" asked Shin.

He looked at Yukie for the first time and can't help staring at her. Yukie also get the other phone instead of her's.

"I'm…I'm okay…" said Yukie, doesn't losing the stare and glances to Sawada.

"That's…That's..Good." nodded Sawada.

"Let me help you, uhhhmmm…"

"Yukie. Call me Yukie."

He supported her to stand up. Silence started to spread up. Yukie blushed as she glanced at Sawada and so was he.

"I'm sorry. I'm just hurrying." said Yukie to break the ice.

"It's fine…Uhhm…where are you heading?" asked the blushing Shin.

"I'm actually gonna go at Kinshiro High for my entrance exam. I'm actually late, you know." Said the disappointed Yukie.

"I will give you a ride, how's that?" suggested Sawada.

"Hai, thanks uhmmm…"

"Sawada, I mean Shin call me Shin."

"Shin."

Yukie's thoughts

Shin. Shin. Shin. He's really something.

Shin's thoughts

Woah, my heart is beating so fast. Yukie….Yukie…

--

Yukie arrived in Kinshiro just in time. She thanked Shin for giving her a ride and promised to see each other sometime. Her stomach is full of butterflies she can't help thinking.

She took the exam as calm as possible. She looked at all the hopefuls that wants the opportunity as much as her. This is the chance she's been waiting for.

Each room is composed thirty examinees from the different parts of Japan. Yukie was numbered 'Examinee number twenty- three'.

The staff of the school gave each examinee two pages of questionnaire and an answer sheet for the answers.

"You have an hour and a half to answer all those questions. Any questions?" asked the teacher.

"No." said the examinees all together.

"The time starts, now!"

--

--

--

--

"I'm back!" said Yukie to everyone.

"How's the your exam, my dear granddaughter?"

"It's fine grandfather. I think I can pass it." Said Yukie in confidence.

"Don't be to confident, Yukie. You still don't know the results." Said Kumiko entering her bedroom.

"Good Evening, Kumiko."

Yukie can't help to tell everyone about the boy who made an inspiration to her this day. She can't help smiling every now and then just the thought of his sparkling eyes and his red blushed cheeks. She made her way to Kumiko's bedroom. Kumiko can't help noticing the happiness that's spreading her sister's expressions.

"What's up with you?" asked Kumiko.

Smilingly, "With me? Many…"

"I know you have something to tell me…spill it then…" said Kumiko interestingly.

Yukie told Kumiko how he met a young boy about her age. She told her the feeling of it, how good, sweet and romantic.

"I really can't believe you. Do you think he felt the same way?"

"I guess so..he can't stop glancing at me."

"Oi, your being ahead of yourself again."

Yukie also told Kumiko about the 'cellphone incident'.

"I think it's still functioning fine."

"Let me check it. Hand it over, Yukie."

Yukie get the phone form her bag and gave it to Kumiko.

Kumiko was puzzled with Yukie's phone.

"Yukie, you bumped at each other right?" asked Kumiko.

"Positively…why?"

"I don't think this is yours…look."

Kumiko handed it over to Yukie to look at it closely.

"Huh? It can't be! It just can't be!" protested Yukie.

Seconds passed and the phone Yukie's holding started to ring.

Yukie was startled with the sudden ring from the cellphone she's holding.

She looked intently at Kumiko with a 'what am I gonna do?' expression.

"Answer it!"

Yukie flipped the phone upwards, pushed the button and placed the cellphone on her ears.

Yukie asked, "Hello?"

The other line: "Just what I've thought…"

"Whose this?"

"I can't believe you instantly forgot me."

"Shi…Shin?" said Yukie shaking.

"Yeah. Yukie, right?"

"Yes, uhmmm…" she totally blushed furiously.

Silence started to spread in a few seconds. Yukie was lacking of things to say to Shin, to somehow 'break the ice'.

Both started to feel the awkwardness.

Finally…

"Maybe we can meet sometime, you know, to do something. I mean, to exchange our phones."

"Yeah…sure. Uhmmm, how's tomorrow?" asked Yukie shyly.

"That's nice…"

Yukie can feel Shin's happiness. She can also feel her heart beat a fast as it could. Could it really be love at first sight?

END OF CHAPTER TWO.

(A/N I know, I didn't get the five reviews, but I was just worried with all those people waiting for this second chappie. I guess, it's up to you to review it, I will also publish the third chapter next time. Just give me a minimum of two reviews. Thanx!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N I based my Fanfics to the live version of Gokusen, not the anime version of it.)

Chapter Three- Switch of Love 

That very day and night for Shin was just simply…right. He can't take his hands off Yukie's cellphone. He keep on touching it, looking at the small sticker picture of her at the side of the phone and keep on smiling and blushing.

On the other side, Yukie was restless. It is already 1:00 am but still she was awake. She kept on moving each side of her bed, even tried to count lambs, though it was for fun, giggles of her fill the room. She finally stood up to check if Kumiko was already asleep, maybe they can spare a few chat to make her sleepy. No, Kumiko was heavily asleep, blanket's crumpled and lying on the floor. She moaned when she heard a disturbance due to Yukie's door opening. Yukie sometimes even wonder if she's really the younger sister or what. She knows Kumiko can be very childish. She can still remember all the crazy stuff they have done, stuff Yukie can't imagine she will be doing.

"Good night, Kumiko." Whispered Yukie.

She closed the door and went back to her room. Instead of lying to her bed, she decided to open the window, may be a bit of sightseeing will do her good. Maybe not sightseeing, ofcourse considering there is nothing to look at. She looked intently at the sky, stars that twinkle and sparkle.

"I just hope this is really my true love…"

--

Shin was also restless. Maybe…Maybe a bit stargazing won't bite.

If only you could hear me shout your name… 

_If only you could feel my love again…_

_The stars..in the sky will never be the same…_

_If only I had wings so I can fly…_

_I wanna be with you for all the time…_

_My love…for you will never die…_

--

"Ohayo!"

"Ohayo, Ojou."

"Where's Yukie?" asked Kumiko to Minoru.

"Uhmm, in bed?" replied Minoru.

Morning was peaceful. Kumiko did have a very nice sleep.

(A/N I decided not to include the time Yankumi applied for a job in Shirokin this coming school year. I just want to jump to the highlight of the chapter. Hope the Shinkumi fans won't get mad!)

A sudden ring from a phone started to spread to the silent morning of the Oedo clan.

Yankumi answered it, "Hello?"

"Yes…Yes…this is Yamaguchi Kumiko."

"You do?" asked Kumiko excitedly.

"I will… I will be better, I promise! I can handle those brats…"

"I mean those angelic boys of Shirokin. What a blessing!" said Kumiko in a hurry to let the speaker forgot about her Yakuza talkings.

It will be better to let my family background a secret, thought Kumiko.

"You will expect me to be there…yes… next month? Precisely…Thanks…"

Tetsu and Minoru were puzzled with Kumiko. Kumiko turned around and can't help the joy.

"I'm going to be a Teacher!" said the jumping Kumiko.

The yawning Yukie appeared and said, "You will?"

"Yukie!"

"I can't believe it! I mean...this is your dream, right? And…and...your actually gonna do it?" said Yukie excitedly, as if she's the one that's got called to have a job.

"Yes! Yes!" said Kumiko hugging Yukie.

Kumiko did a very funny position.

Yukie was very happy with Kumiko. Knowing her for only even five years, she knows she wants this so badly. Their grandfather even considers Yukie the next heiress of the Oedo clan if ever Kumiko will follow her dreams. Yukie just grin at the idea.

They let go of each other.

"I will do my best!" said Kumiko raising her fist in the air.

"Kumiko is the best teacher!" said Yukie copying the funny position Kumiko was doing.

Laughters started to fill the dining area, even their grandfather was amazed.

Yukie suddenly said, "So, where are you teaching, then?"

"Shirokin Gakuin." Said Kumiko simply.

--

Shin can't help walking back and forth, holding Yukie's cellphone on his right hand. The lateness of Yukie really made him nervous, though a mix of excitement was felt. The park on the other side of Japan was really peaceful, flowers blooming, the birds are chirping and cold breeze was passing each time Shin takes a step.

Finally, Yukie have arrived.

Yukie stared at the boy as he turned around to face her. It does stopped her world. Those looks, those mesmerizing eyes…

"Yu..Yukie…"

"Shin"

"How are you?" asked Shin can't help looking at her.

"Here's…Here's your phone." Said Yukie quickly.

They switched their cellphones. Yukie was close to turning around when Shin quickly asked her…

"Do you…do you mind strolling the park with me?" said Shin, knowing that it can be his last chance seeing Yukie.

"Huh?"

"..I mean if you…if you don't have things to do, you kn--."

"..Sure, let's stroll together."

Shin smiled to Yukie. She can feel her cheeks started to redden.

"Let's go then!"

--

END OF CHAPTER THREE.

(A/N My first two chapters are very short. I know, because I prefer it to be one. Give me a minimum of two reviews so that I can finally publish my newly written fourth chapter. Thanx!)


	4. Chapter 4 Yankumi it is!

(A/N I got the story from the episode one of Gokusen. Don't expect the moments to be that accurate. I did my best to write what they actually did in the series. Not really a Yukie chappy, more on Kumiko's career. But a pinch of Yukie is added. Enjoy!)

Chapter Four- Yankumi it is!

Yeah, it all started with an unexpected mishap. Moments aren't that believable. Shin was so damn in love with Yukie. Very, very unusual. That simple stroll in the park had led to a serious relationship. Yukie never open conversations about her boyfriend, even Yankumi don't know that they were dating or worst, they were a couple. Yukie felt guilty with. She knows that Yankumi will somehow approved, but she just didn't like telling it. Maybe…maybe the everyday smiles and the happiness in her heart and expressions are so obvious, so why bother to tell? It was already a month since they met, by accident. But Yukie still didn't know a lot of things about Shin. All she knows is that he is going in an all boys private school, his father was very rich and his living alone in his own apartment. That's all gotta do it…she guess.

Weeks and days passed by, and the good news arrived in the family. Yukie passed the entrance exam in Kinshiro Gakuin, what's great of all, is that she's the topnatcher, the best among the rest.

"Oh my god! This is unbelievable. I mean, is this really what happened? I didn't study that much…" said Yukie rubbing her head.

Suddenly, a girl with spectacles spoke up.

"Oh Yukie! Your truly my sister!" said Kumiko from nowhere.

"What the..? Why do you came up suddenly?" asked Yukie.

"We both achieved our goals!"

"Ahuh…yes. Oh, the start of school is next week. How am I supposed to prepare?"

"That's not a problem for smart student like you. You should focused to what's important, study hard, education is priceless. Flip the books of learning, cherished the moment, reach for your dreams, be a teacher someday!" said Kumiko doing some dramatic positions.

"But…but I'm…I'm planning to be a fashion designer someday." Said Yukie in a sorry tone.

"O..oh…That doesn't matter." Said Kumiko in a shameful tone.

"Haha…just do what you like Kumiko. Be a great teacher, and someday, I might get a great help from you."

Kumiko step forward to Yukie.

"Just…just do your best. I'm not pressuring you or anything. Get rid of unwanted hindrance, focus to what's really important."

"Hindrance? Like what?" asked Yukie assuringly.

"You know, group of bad influence friends, maybe guys… (Kumiko tapping Yukie's right shoulder) Just kidding! I know you by heart. You won't do such things right?"

Yukie was getting guilty, her hand was quite shaking.

"Yes, Kumiko. I know that." Said Yukie in a silent tone.

Kumiko was about to leave Yukie's room when suddenly…

"Kumiko."

"Huh?" Kumiko turned her head back.

"Uhmmm… it's not bad to have a boyfriend, right?"

"Huh? What's with the sudden question, Yukie?"

"No…Nothing…" said Yukie, her head looking at the floor.

"Oh… bye."

YUKIE

Now I'm really getting desperate. Where can I get the guts to say everything to her? Maybe…she will get angry to me. Maybe she will shout at me, maybe… maybe not. Focus Yukie, focus! Everything will be alright.

--

--

--

--

--

The still guilty Yukie entered Kinshiro with full confidence. She's not that outgoing when it comes to those things. She's been home schooled all her life. The idea just changed when she arrived in the Yamaguchi household, after Kumiko's biological grandfather found her and decided to let her leave with them. Yukie was fine with the family business. In fact, she is more like Kumiko. Yukie was very strong, emotionally and physically. But, as days passes by, the guilt in her heart started to eat her whole.

--

--

--

Kumiko chased the almost leaving bus. This is the day, the moment she's been waiting for in her entire life.

She arrived in front of Shirokin Gakuin.

"Remember Kumiko, you can do it!"

She walked towards the faculty room to meet the vice principal and her fellow teachers. Before opening the door she did her usual 'activity'.

"Faito- O!"

The moment she stepped inside the faculty room, everyone's eyes looked at her. She walked towards the supposed to be vice- principal of the academy.

"Ohayo, everyone!"

A man with a weird hairdo approached her, "You are Yamaguchi- sensei right?"

"Hai." Said Kumiko with her sweetest smile.

"Your late!" said the vice- principal.

"I'm sorry, Kyoto." Said Kumiko bowing her head.

"Anyways…as I was saying… This is the first time were accepting female teachers in Shirokin Gakuin. I expect more from them…" said the Vice- principal, eyeing Kumiko.

And again, Kumiko just smiled as sweetly as possible.

"It's time for your responsibilities. I want Fujiyama- sensei to be responsible for english and be the homeroom teacher for class 3- C."

A short haired lady introduced herself. She wear a semi formal outfit along with a skirt and heels.

Everyone from the staff clap their hands.

"And Yamaguchi- sensei, I'd like her to be responsible for Mathematics and be the homeroom teacher for Class 3- D."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Kumiko.

"Huh?" everyone replied.

Everyone was confused, there reactions was totally far from bliss.

"Kyo...Kyoto, are you sure?" said one of the male teachers.

"Pretty much…"

"But… but…"

"That's the final decision."

The school nurse approached Kumiko and whispered something to her.

"You know, you shouldn't wear those clothes. Wear something more athletic, you know, in case of emergency, you can escape easily."

"Emergency?" asked the confused Kumiko.

"…and now, we are gonna introduce our new teachers with the students. Everyone proceed to the gym.

--

--

--

--

Fujiyama- sensei and Kumiko sat in the chairs backstage while waiting to be called. Chatters of students were heard. They didn't even pay attention to what the speaker is saying. Truly, Kumiko did was she was told to wear. She wore a red jumpsuit and she set her hair in her usual pig tail form.

"So, why didn't you change your outfit?" Kumiko asked Fukiyama.

"I don't want to look all goofy like you." Said the teacher.

Kumiko just stop herself from doing some unnecessary to her fellow teacher.

"Fukiyama- sensei." The teacher stood up and headed to the stage. As she walks, the students started to whistle in tunes, they stopped doing what they are doing and gave time to stare at her legs. As she arrived at the microphone stand, she started to give a short speech.

"I'm Fujiyama Shizuka, 25 years old, single. I'm gonna be your teacher in English all through out the school year. I will try my very best to teach you with all my heart. Thank You."

As she made her way to the chairs, the students started to chant and clap, "Shizuka- chan! Shizuka- chan! Shizuka- chan!"

"Next is…Yamaguchi- sensei!"

"Oh my God it's me! You can do this Kumiko! Faito- O!

Like Shizuka, Kumiko made her way to the microphone stand. Negative chants started to fill the whole gym.

Instead of paying attention to the crowd, Kumiko just did her best to deliver her speech. She reached the microphone stand, a few crumpled papers was thrown to the stage, thrown to the stage… but obviously targeting.

"I'm… I'm." said Kumiko, losing her concentration due to the growing chant, but still she is trying her best.

"I'm… I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko, 23 years old (A/N: I'm not sure if that's really her age… please correct me if possible!) single. Education, for me, is very precious. I'm willing to guide you, and teach you as well. I will do my very best to be patient and understanding. Thank you."

One of the students shouted, "Bitch!"

"Get out of here!"

"Huh?" asked the puzzled Kumiko.

Suddenly, the door of the gym slammed wide open. The tall figure walked straightly forward. Every student stopped the chants and noises. They all step backward to give way to him. Who is he?

The figure continued walking until he reached his destination. His friends tap him on his shoulder to show their 'HI's' and 'HELLO's'. He yawned, stretching both his arms upon the air, then he stared for a couple of seconds at Kumiko.

"Very odd." Said Kumiko in a whisper.

--

--

--

--

--

--

In that very same day, and outfit, Kumiko walked the corridors of the school. She climbed a few stairs until she reached the corridor towards Class 3- D. She walked and walked until she reached the room. She stared at the door for a few seconds.

"The door… the barrier for me to start my life. Faito- O!"

She held the knob and twist it, then click.

"Ohayo!" said Kumiko in a jolly tone.

She stopped and stared at everything. It was a very messy classroom, I'll tell ya. The chairs are scattered… the walls are painted with odd writings, the students are… odd. There was someone playing the electric guitar, without an amplifier, someone is standing on the chairs, without thinking the danger ahead. The supposed to be twins in striped green shirt started to fight, guys from the back is either talking on their cell phones or just fooling around. Yamaguchi Kumiko thought, again, that it is very weird. Are classes here in Shirokin supposed to be like this? The moment she said 'ohayo', everyone stopped at their doing to stare at her. After a few seconds, their back to their habits, again noisy than ever.

"Ohayo, it's good to see you again." She proceed to the table in front of the chalk board.

She continued speaking eventhough she knew they aren't that much interested.

"Let me introduce myself again." She picked a piece of chalk and started writing her name.

"I'm YA-MA-GU-CHI KU-MI-Ko." As she wrote these word, several crumpled papers are thrown at her, but she did ignored them all.

A fat guy in a red shirt walked to Kumiko's position. They stared at each other, made an eye to eye contact, then he finally said, "Would you get out of here?"

The students started to cheer, "Kuma, Kuma, Kuma".

A guy sleeping at the back, stared at them for a couple of minutes, but then he found it boring watching a helpless teacher beaten up by his fellow classmate. He just smirked and continued sleeping.

Kumiko ignored the fat student and continued writing her other descriptions.

"…23 years old…"

Suddenly, the student moved backwards and held the baseball. He then positioned himself and suddenly, the ball was whopping forward towards the back faced Kumiko.

Kumiko's hands, as quickly as possible without looking, caught the ball, which leaves them all in awe. Now, Shin, as Kumiko heard there friends call him, got interested? Instead of sleeping, he leaned quickly to his chair and gave a slight 'wow' expression.

Shin was somehow puzzled. Did… did he knew their stupid homeroom teacher? Or did he just meet her somewhere? All he knew is that she looks very like 'someone' he loves.

"Your name is Yamaguchi Kumiko, right?"

"Huh?"

"Well, it can be Yankumi…"

"Yankumi?" she asked eagerly.

"Just mix your first name and last name, that'll outta do it."

"Yankumi…hmmmm." She said.

It started out with a few thrown crumpled papers, a few 'bitchy' words, noises, negative cheers, stupidness and a few tweaking of attitude. Yamaguchi Kumiko, I mean, Yankumi, sure is prepared. What will her fate go through in Shirokin? What will Shin gonna be doing every now and then? Yukie… the guilt swallowing her up whole.

END of the 4th CHAPTER.

( Review! Give me five reviews and I'll start writing the fifth chappy…)


End file.
